There are a variety of hair styling apparatus for curling and straightening hair. One such apparatus is known as an air brush or air styler. Such a styler generates a heated airflow which is delivered into the hair to create style (and/or volume). In some stylers, the heated airflow is delivered under pressure. Typically air brushes do not create a style quickly and easily. This is because the air temperature is too low (only 110° C.) to create style quickly. Furthermore, heat is not effectively delivered into the hair. Even for the products where the airflow is pressurised, the air pressure is too low to push the air through the hair and hence deliver the heat into the hair. The result is that the airflow tends to find an “easier” route which is not through the hair. The performance could be improved by increasing the pressure and temperature, e.g. by delivering the airflow though small holes.
Another apparatus for curling is known as a wand or tong. This comprises a heated generally cylindrical barrel. A hair section is wrapped around the barrel and the apparatus delivers heat from the surface of the barrel through the hair section. However, the heat transfer takes time and is very inefficient way of transferring the heat to the hair (hair is a thermal insulator). It is known to improve the thermal response by using ceramic heaters in the barrel. However, this does not address the inefficient method of transferring heat to the hair.
Ceramic heaters are also used in hair straightening devices. The inefficient method of transferring heat to the hair is addressed in such devices by providing two heating plates and placing the hair between the plates (e.g. GB2477834 to the present applicant which is incorporated by reference). This is a very efficient way of transferring the heat into the hair and provides a fast thermal response. Moreover, such stylers typically deliver longevity of style because of the effectiveness of transferring heat into and through the whole section of the hair. It is possible to use such hair straightening devices to curl hair by turning the hair straightener through 180°. However, care needs to be taken regarding the direction of the turn to create curls curling in the same direction.
WO2008/062293 describes a hair straightener comprising a pair of flat heated hair styling surfaces and a cooling arrangement adjacent the styling surfaces to remove heat from the just-styled hair. Similarly, WO2007/000700 describes a straightener having a heating member and a cooling member. In both cases, the hair is cooled by after exiting from the heating member to prevent damage to the hair and to provide a longer lasting style.
Other examples and techniques can be found in DE102010062715, KR100953446, DE102010061907, KR100959792, DE19748067, GB2459507, US2010/0154817 and WO2008/062293.
The applicant has recognised the need for an improved apparatus which offers a quick and easy way to curl hair and also produces long lasting curls.